Falling Worlds
by TheAmericanQ
Summary: It has been five years since the Doctor left Rose and his clone from the Meta Crisis on that beach in Norway. Now the walls of the Universe are once again falling apart, now the Doctor will have to face his past to save all of creation and every choice he makes changes his already uncertain future. This is my first Fic so please don't rage and enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Doctor Who is the property of the BBC and I do not intend to take part in any copyright infringement by using this story or anything related to it in any way. I am not responsible for the use of this work of fiction by others and anything written as a continuation of this work that I did not personally create.

**Authors Notes:**

This is my first fan fic so please don't be a hater. All constructive criticism and suggestions for the story are appreciated.

Also, if anyone is offended by this story please leave a review saying so and I will do my best to fix the problem, but please only do so if you are truly offended by what is said or implied in the story and do not say your offended just as a joke because I take these things very seriously and if I have to make constant edits to the story because of pointless pranks it will be hard to put out new chapters and I may just drop the story if it is causing a problem.

Now enough of me just going on and on about formalities and crap and get to the story so without further ado I present:

**Falling Worlds**

**Prologue**

"RRRROOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" the Doctor cried, "I need you to tell **YOUR **wife to stop messing with **MY **T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Oh come on Doctor, I have seen you let Rory help you fly the T.A.R.D.I.S. and you let my daughter fly it herself on a regular basis, I would be fine if it were just Rory because then it would just be you acting like a typical guy, never letting the girl drive your big bad car, but it isn't that cause again, you let my River fly it all the time," Amy replied.

"Well to be fair I haven't let Rory help since the time he nearly trapped us all here until the end of time just because he wanted to look up **YOUR **skirt and your daughter is my wife, half Timelord, and much older than you" the Doctor replied while unflipping another lever that Amy had quickly thrown.

"And you could end up getting me killed…again, or destroying the T.A.R.D.I.S. and erasing all of time and space and ending the universe….again" said an utterly confused Rory! "The Doctor has talked about alternate universes before you could end up trapping us there for all eternity," he quickly added. At this the doctor flinched and Amy did not go without noticing.

"Rory," Amy said partially shocked, "Whose side are you on?" "The side that has the best chance of keeping us alive, I don't know about you but I personally like being alive." Her slightly annoyed husband added.

The Doctor stared at the couple who were now having quite an argument over who should be able to fly his precious time machine. "If it were up to me," he thought, "I would be the only person who ever touched that console….ok maybe I would let River when Pond and her husband weren't around but, she is half Timelord, my wife, and is one day going to sacrifice her life to save a version of myself who has never even met her, so she deserves it." The Doctor hated this day, and he hated it the year before, and the year before, and he especially hated it 5 years ago on that beach in Norway in Pete's world with his half human clone, Rose, and a slowly dying Donna. He just couldn't win.

**. . .**

**Meanwhile, 3,000 light years away on Earth in another Universe.**

The crowd cheered, he had done it, he had slacked, refused to practice, and hadn't even chosen a song until a week prior, but he did it all the same. He had just sung a rendition of Frank Sinatra's _My Way_ in front of all of his peers and their parents, now all he had to do was graduate and it would be over: Stephen Thomas would finally leave this crummy old school behind and move on with his life, and his only problem with that was nothing ever happened to him good or bad and it was killing him.

After the ceremonies ended and he had thoroughly stuffed himself at the reception, Stephen went home and did what he always did, absolutely nothing. It was late and the majority of his friends were either a year younger or a year older than he was so they still had school the next day. Talking with them was out, he couldn't watch T.V. because his mom had started to watch Glee like she always did at night, and he couldn't read because his little sister, Anna, was using his Kindle Fire to play Fruit Ninja, which she had re-installed after he had deleted it for about the thousandth time, so he did the most logical thing his average American teenage boy brain could think of, he passed out on the couch.

That night he dreamt of fire, war, strange looking, screaming alien trash cans with telescoping black plungers, and not so menacing lasers that looked a bit like a whisks protruding out of them. Each had a single robotic eye stalk sticking out of there domed heads, and a strange but familiar man alongside him telling him to run, he thought nothing of it after all, he had seen it plenty of times on T.V.

**. . .**

**Pete's World**

"Rose, Rose?"

"What is it Mum?" Rose replied still half asleep.

"Have you seen the Doct… I mean John" Jackie quickly answered. "I still can't get used to calling him that."

"Mum, you know that he isn't the Doctor, he may look like, think like him, and act like him, but he's human and is going to grow old and will die just like us and besides he surely doesn't go around in a blue suit and brown overcoat like the Doctor did, now that I think of it besides his looks, and generally quirky personality, the only thing he does that reminds me of the Doctor is work on finishing our T.A.R.D.I.S.," said Rose.

"HEY," yelled a slightly annoyed John Smith "I have more in common with my clone than just that Rose, as my wife I thought you would know that."

"AHH don't scare me like that," yelled Rose Smith and Jackie Tyler yelled simultaneously. "The Doctor never did that," Rose quickly added.

"Well I just finished putting the final touches on the T.A.R.D.I.S. and it is fully grown and ready to roll, would you like to take it for a spin." John said while smiling slyly.

"Thought you'd never ask" replied Rose, and with that the two ran out the door.

**Author's Notes:**

I will not always be including an author's notes section at the end of the chapter's but there is a chance I will do it more often than not.

For those who don't know T.A.R.D.I.S. stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, the Doctor featured in this story is the Doctor's 11th incarnation, a Timelord is an alien species who look like humans but have two hearts, when put in conditions that would kill a human a Timelord will regenerate causing them to physically grow a new body out of there old one which includes the brain cells leading to a new personality, and due to the fact that a normal Timelord can have 13 different forms they can live for over a thousand years, and finally the Doctor is the last surviving member of the Timelord race.

Oh and the "Alien Trashcans" mentioned in this chapter are called Daleks.

Pete's world is the alternate dimension where Rose Tyler, (Rose Smith in this story), her mother, and Mickey, before he left and married the Doctor's former companion Martha Jones. It is called Pete's world because Rose's father Pete died in the main Doctor Who universe while in this world he is alive and very wealthy and eventually married Rose's mother, Jackie, after that world's version of her was killed by Cybermen, but that's a whole different story.


	2. The Wonderfully Impossible Mistake

**Disclaimer:**

Doctor Who is the property of the BBC and I do not intend to take part in any copyright infringement by using this story or anything related to it in any way. I am not responsible for the use of this work of fiction by others and anything written as a continuation of this work that I did not personally create.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry all for not updating sooner but my first world problems like my brand new laptop crashing with the only saved copy of this story on it, a case of extreme hardcore writers block (TO THE MAX) football practice, Brownsea (please don't ask me to explain if you know what it is then great but DON"T ASK), and preparing for my sailing trip and first year of high school got in the way.

Again since this is my first fic all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but don't be a hater. Know enough with this crap witch I'm pretty sure nobody even reads, Onwards with the adventure.

**Chapter 1: The Wonderfully Impossible Mistake**

**Chicago, IL**

_BEEP BEEP_

"Ahh come on its summer."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Really, stupid machine just shut up."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Ugh, fine I'll get up," said an utterly exhausted Steve. "Man why on earth do I ever think doing these early morning merit badge classes are a good Idea, _Especially _during summer break."

"Stephen's it's time to go you have Nuclear Science M.B. today," yelled Steve's mother. With that Steve ran down the stairs and out the door.

**Inside The T.A.R.D.I.S.**

"Amy, Rory, wake up quick!" yelled the Doctor.

"Whhaa" yelled the Ponds Simultaneously.

"Console room in 5 minutes and see for yourself." The Doctor yelled as he ran out of the room.

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

The three time travelers stared at the circle of wavering air emitting purple lightening blocking the T.A.R.D.I.S. door from the inside.

"What is it Doctor," Rory asked slightly frightened.

With an insane smile on his face the Doctor said the one thing neither Rory nor Amy ever wanted to hear him say "I have absolutely no idea"

**Madison, Wisconsin**

"And here is our last stop on our tour of the University of Wisconsin's collage of Nuclear Sciences, The experimental Phoenix Fusion Reactor Core," said the tour guide quietly. "The energy given during operation is comparable to that of the sun and tomorrow it will undergo its first test at 100% operation."

"Now children let us move on to the gift shop where you can waste your parent's hard earned money on candy and pens, Follow me, Follow me," the guide added.

As the rest of the group filed out of the room for the first time that day Steve saw something really interesting, a switch on the master control board. As he stared at one tiny insignificant switch images of flames danced before him and when his vision cleared he saw he had flipped the switch and the machinery had begun to turn on. He watched on in horror as the room slowly became unbearably hot and as his vision faded to white, he screamed and then was gone.

**Pete's World**

"Rose did you see that?" asked John Smith.

"If you mean that blinding white flash, then yes, yes I did," Rose replied, somewhat confused.

**The T.A.R.D.I.S.**

"What do you mean you have no idea," yelled Rory.

"Well contrary to popular belief, Rory, I have not seen everything the universe has to show me, just the vast majority of it," the Doctor quickly retorted, clearly frustrated.

"But it's in your T.A.R...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

A huge explosion ripped through the T.A.R.D.I.S. flames engulfed the room and in their shock nobody noticed the flaming body that shot through the time distortion (previously named purple lightning thing) and slam into the console sending the T.A.R.D.I.S. on its way across the universe.

"Fire extinguishers on" yelled the Doctor and just after before he even finished yelling the Console Room was home to a torrential down poor, putting out the fires.

"Are you two okay?" asked a concerned Doctor.

"Yeah" replied Rory, "I have a few minor burns and Amy is unconscious with a very minor concussion, but besides that no one is seriously hurt." "What you should be worried about are the seemingly hundreds of flashing red lights on your console," he added quickly.

"Yes, let me see what the old girl has to say," said the Doctor, "Hmm Large amounts of Fusion discharge, an intense heat spike…..WHAT an inter-dimensional space time rift with large amounts of matter transfer." After the Doctor said this he once again flinched and Amy who had just come around noticed and this time decided to speak up.

"That's twice now Doctor someone brings up something to do with and alternate version of our universe you've flinched, what aren't you telling us!" Amy said with unintended ferocity.

The Doctor was angry this wasn't what he needed. "This isn't the time or the place to discuss how I've ruined other people's lives, I have to find out what in the name of God just happened," he yelled back.

"Ok, but this is NOT over"

"Doctor," said Rory

"Why must you humans always be so medellig," the Doctor yelled at Amy.

"Doctor," Rory said abit more ergantly.

"Because, Doctor, I want to know what my Son-In-Law is doing"

"Doctor," Rory said almost yelling this time.

"Just because your daughter is my wife doesn't give you the right to call me your Son-in-La…

"DOCTOR," screamed a know thouroghly enraged and slightly frightened Rory.

"What do you want"

"Look" replied Rory. Amy and the Doctor turned to see a truly horrific sight, liying slumped over the T.A.R.D.I.S. console was what appereared to be a teenage boy, about 15, covered in burns and lying in a pile of his own blood.

"Rory, Amy," the Doctor said taking command, completely forgetting about his previous argument, "Pick him up and follow me I'll take you to the medical bay where the T.A.R.D.I.S. will heal him as best as it can."

**. . .**

The T.A.R.D.I.S. medical bay was completely unlike the rest of the ship. The room was a gigantic half sphere with multiple levels that could be used to accomidate hundreds of patients at once, and the room seemed to have a constant golden glow to it, which made it feel as though you were entering a place that demanded absolute respect.

In one of the beds was a broken 15 year old boy, surrounded by three people showing concern and sorrow upon their faces.

"Well the scans are complete, he will die unless I do something I know I will regret later," the Doctor said sadly.

"And what is that Doctor?" asked the Ponds simontaniously.

"A few years ago my former companion, Martha, and I were being chased by a family of homicidal aliens bent on using my ability to regenerate to live forever," said the Doctor, "I used a device to change, the Chemelian Arch, myself into a human named John Smith and fabricate a false life for myself in the early 1900's." "The only way to save him is to use the same device to change him into a Time Lord like myself."

"Are you going to"

"Yes, in fact, I already have the machine powered up, let us begin."

The Doctor placed a strange helmet onto the teenager's head and activated the device. Immidiatly the burns began to heal and he came into a state of semicounciousness and let out a blood curtiling scream and a wave of pure golden energy ripped out of his body knocking the three nlookers off there feet.

**. . . **

**Pete's World**

A large explosion rocked the newely created T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What was that," asked Rose.

"Hmmm seems to be Time Lord regeneration energy," said John, "Looks like our friend in the other world is up to something eh?"

"I wouldn't bet against it, maybe now we can go home?"

"Yes, maybe,but the question is, what will the Doctor do if we showed up with a fully functional T.A.R.D.I.S. and if Donna saw me she would burn up so I don't know if that's so smart."

"I guess your right," replied a clearly dissapointed Rose.

**Auther's Notes**

I'm going to be quick and to the point here. For the remainder of the story I will not be writing T.A.R.D.I.S. but just Tardis, it is very annoying to type over and over again.

Secondly, for this chapter I do not have an editor so there are going to be large amount of gramatical errors and confusing mistakes, please try to overlook this I will try to get an editor for the remaining chapters.


	3. His Biggest Fan

**Disclaimer:**

Doctor Who is the property of the BBC and I do not intend to take part in any copyright infringement by using this story or anything related to it in any way. I am not responsible for the use of this work of fiction by others and anything written as a continuation of this work that I did not personally create.

**Author's Notes**

From now on I will try to post more regularly and I promise I will have an editor for all future chapters so all of my crazy mistakes get corrected. I will also try, but probably fail to make these chapters longer, because I'm extremely impatient and I don't have too much time to write these chapters will most likely be short but I will try to make them longer.

For the time being Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor will pop in rarely and not have too much to do with the plot, but I do plan on introducing the two as major characters later on along with other characters I may create or take from episodes of Doctor Who, Torchwood, etc.

Finally, for all those, who like myself, are completely obsessed with all things British, a good friend of mine, Sherlock McLennon-Harristarr, is writing an amazing Sherlock Holmes fic that all of you internet goers should read.

Now onwards through Time and Space.

**His Biggest Fan**

Steve felt like crap. He had just had a horrible dream and now for some reason was having trouble waking up. When he finally got himself out of bed he noticed he was in what appeared to be a very futuristic hospital room.

"Ugh where am I," he asked to no-one in particular. "Man I don't know if I should be freaking out at nightmare, or be happy I am having a dream that isn't completely and utterly random."

It was then he noticed something was off, when you are in a dream you don't feel anything, and he felt like a lot of thing. Also, Steve could hear his own voice, something that never happened in his dreams, and his vision was not blurry like it often was in his dreams and then he noticed the mirror. First, he noticed he looked about 3 to 4 years older and that he had blue eyes, instead of his characteristic brown.

"Ok what the hell is going on, I don't think I'm dreaming, but if I'm not where in God's name am I," he thought to himself as he was walking out the door.

"Doctor, do you think it worked," asked a Scottish voice from around the corner.

"Yes I do, all of his life signs are stable, and the new biological systems are functioning properly."

"But what about how he was screaming, I'm sure that's not normal, Doctor," asked a third voice.

"Believe it or not it actually is, having every cell in your body completely re-arranged is extremely painful, and enough so to partially bring a person back to at least partial consciousness," replied the second voice, "and if you are so concerned, Rory, why don't you ask him, he has been listening in on our conversation from around the corner for a while now."

"OH SHIT," the three some heard immediately following the Doctor's statement, and sure enough they turned to see the fleeing form of a teenage boy wearing horribly ripped and burnt clothing.

"Seal medical bay door C-19," the Doctor yelled and immediately a huge steal blast door cut off the fleeing boy.

"Hey Doctor, why don't you use those voice commands more often," asked Rory

"Because, I can only use them in specific situations and even then the Old Girl tends to ignore me." "Now," the Doctor said stepping up to the boy who was still looking for an escape, "What's your name?"

"Ok to hell with feeling and seeing things clearly there is no way on earth this is real, I have to be dreaming."

"And why is that?" asked the Doctor

"Because **MATT**, there is no way in hell I would ever meet you, you are the star of my favorite T.V. show, the most downloaded show in America in 2011." "Even if I somehow was lucky enough to meet you, you wouldn't be in character, you probably wouldn't be in costume unless I won some sort of V.I.P. tour of the studio in Cardiff, you wouldn't be with Karen and Arthur over there 'cause they left the show this season, and I would not be so angry, look older and have blue eyes.

"Hey my name isn't Arthur it's Rory, and her name is Amy, and his name is the Doctor, and why are you talking about some American T.V. show which none of us are a part of."

"Wow you guys are really sticking to character, even for a dream this is impressive and the show is British it just so happens to be insanely popular with Americans who like Sci-Fi, and its almost 50 years old so it has had it's time to spread across the world."

At that Amy had had enough she calmly walked up to Steve and slapped him across the face.

"Hey what the hell was that for it hur…."

"What is it," asked the Doctor noticing his sudden confusion.

"It hurt," Steve replied, "Feeling sick and tired during a dream is one thing but actually feeling pain to go with an action inside a dream isn't possible, and I know if she was Karen Gillan she wouldn't have hit me like that on a tour or something, so that leaves two possible explanations"

"And what are those?" asked Rory

"One I have gone completely insane or two….you are telling the truth and I have somehow managed to stumble upon the real living version of my T.V. idol and his companions and am never going to see my family or friends again." At that Steve just stared at the ground looking like he was about to go over the edge and crack under some unseen pressure.

"It's ok, the Doctor will find a way to fix this but for now can you tell us your name?"

"It's Stephen, Stephen Thomas, but all of my friends call me Steve."

"Well then, Stephen Thomas, welcome to the Tardis, now let's see about finding a way to get you home.

**. . .**

Steve couldn't believe it; he was actually in the Tardis, the real working Tardis and he was going to go on an adventure with the Doctor. After the incident in the Medical Bay the Doctor led Steve to the Console Room and had him explain what he remembered before coming there to him. Steve explained about how he was having strange dreams and how he had been hypnotized by the one switch on the reactor core control board and about the flames he had seen in his vision.

The Doctor refused to tell him anymore that that he had traveled through a hole in the fabric of reality, through the void and into this dimension from his, something he had already guessed himself.

"Amy," called the Doctor, "Take our new friend to wardrobe and have him pick out something that isn't destroyed and radioactive to wear."

Steve rolled his eyes if it weren't for the "destroyed" and "radioactive" part he would have argued saying he didn't need any new cloths, but he knew the Doctor was right so he followed Amy to wardrobe.

Once he was there, Steve quickly picked out a pair of heavy duty, light weight, cargo pants with removable lower legs so they became shorts, a blue Jaws Equation shirt and a green flannel shirt to go over it. He also grabbed a spring assisted buck knife which he attached to his belt, a wrist watch, and a pair of reflective golden-brown aviators. All in all masculinity maintained.

Afterwards, Amy showed him to his room which was an exact replica of his room at home except it was slightly bigger to afford the loft-style bed where a small bland bed should have been. That night he once again dreamed of fire and of the war that he now knew was going to come.

**Authors Notes**

Again guys I'm sorry for the really short chapters, I will try to make them longer if I have the time and the patience.

I could really, really use some reviews from you guys just so I know that there is interest in my writing. Again all collective criticism is appreciated and if you guys have any special requests of something you would like me to do leave it as a review or send it to me as a private message.

Thanks for reading see you guys whenever I get the next chapter up.


	4. Story Update-1

**Story Update**

Guys an update is coming and I am sorry that I have not written much but life can sure be crazy sometimes.

I don't want to spoil anything so I'm not going to say much now except that I have decided to start the major part of the story taking what we have seen of season 7 so far into account and the next chapter is going to have some surprises.

Sorry again for the wait and thank you for being patient

-Q


End file.
